violettaseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Francesca Caviglia
Francesca Caviglia is a nice, friendly, caring and very loyal girl who loves her family and friends very much. She has a big passion for music. She used to work at Resto Band, her family's bar. She is the sister of Luca Caviglia, who ran the family business in Argentina before their family moved back to Italy. Her best friends are Violetta, Camila and Maxi, and her boyfriend is Marco Tavelli. Francesca is portrayed by Lodovica Comello. Personality Francesca is a nice, smart, caring, sweet, loyal girl and a very good friend. She comes from Italy and she moved to Buenos Aires because of the family business, Resto Band. There, she discovers her passion for music, joins the Studio On Beat and makes new friends and a whole new life. She loves her family and friends more than anything else in this world, and is always ready to give a helping hand. Character History Season 1 Part 1 At the beginning of the series, Francesca is a nice, funny and confident girl, who loves her friends and will do anything for them, but when she first met Violetta, she didn't consider her a friend. But later on, when they actually got to know each other, they become best friends and hang out all the time. Francesca is a very good friend, but the problem is that she gets jealous easily, but even then, she's a very nice person and sometimes she doesn't mean what she says. Part 2 In the second part, Francesca started to develope her feelings for Tomás, and they decided that they were more than friends, even though it causes trouble with her and Violetta's friendship. She also had a crush when Broduey came to the Studio, and she even became enemy with Camila for a while, because they both were in love with him, but they agreed that they would never let a boy come in between their friendship. She was also the first one to know that Naty has a crush on Maxi. Season 2 Part 1 TBA Part 2 TBA Trivia She made muffins for Tomás once, but the muffins were scorched before Francesca brought them. She was very sad when Tomás rejected her. Sometimes Germán confuses her with Camila. She is Italian. She has a big passion for music. Her best friends are Violetta, Camila and Maxi She is currently dating Marco. She wrote the songs "Junto a Ti" and "Código Amistad", and they are both about her best friends. She's a very good singer. Her last name was confirmed in Season 2, Episode 50. She has sung "Nel Mio Mondo" which is the Italian version of "En Mi Mundo". She also has sung "Ti Credo" which is the Italian version of "Te Creo". She has sung "Vieni, Canta" which is the Italian version of "Ven y Canta. Most people call her "Fran", which is her nickname as well. She sometimes speaks Italian when she's very sad or very angry. She has sung the acoustic versions of several songs on her guitar. She sometimes uses old sayings when she's speaking, but she always gets them mixed up. She speaks Italian and Spanish fluently. She is the only Italian girl in Violetta. She once mentioned that she has a grandmother, who lives in Rome. She sang the jazz version of Veo Veo. She was sad when her friends forgot about her birthday. In Disney Channel Latin America, there's a spin-off of the series named "El V-log de Francesca" (Francesca's V-log), starring Lodovica Comello, who plays Francesca on the series. There's a total of 16 episodes. In most of the episodes, Francesca talks about everything that's happening at the Studio and at the end, she gives a piece of advice for something that is relevant to the episode. It is possible that this spin-off refers to Teddy's videos diaries (from Good Luck Charlie). She's allergic to cats. She's the first Violetta character that has a name starting with "F", the second being Federico. She has a book of sayings and phrases, that's why she knows a lot of sayings and phrases, but she usually mixes the words up. It is mentioned by Camila that the day that she did the audition, before the professors called her to present, she didn't stop crying in the restroom. She wrote Junto a Ti and it was first seen her singing it in season 1 episode 67. She has been dating Tomás, but they broke up in episode 74 of Season 1. In season 1, episode 74 she mentioned that she has a aunt called Dominica. In season 1, episode 80 Violetta gave her mother's necklace to Francesca. Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Violetta Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters